


Dean's guilty pleasure

by Botchycas



Category: Supernatural alternative universe - Fandom
Genre: Dom!Cas, High School, High School Castiel/Dean Winchester, Horny Teenagers, M/M, Nerd Dean, Sub!Dean, badass cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 05:56:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9058546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Botchycas/pseuds/Botchycas
Summary: Dean had a crush on Castiel. He wanted to kiss him, tell him he loved him, hold his hand in public and watch romantic films with him, all cuddled up. But Dean also wanted Castiel to fuck him roughly back and forth, dick twitching and coming inside of him. Dean was a naughty son a bitch, and was well aware of it, too.





	

Dean had a crush on Castiel Novak. Dean wanted to kiss Castiel’s angelic lips, he wanted to look closely into his ocean eyes, he wanted to hold his hand in public, and cuddle with him as they were watching a romantic film. But Dean also wanted to feel Castiel inside his mouth rocking back and forth, and to feel Castiel coming hard inside of him. Dean was a naughty son of a bitch, and he just couldn’t stop jerking himself raw because of him, because Castiel was the greatest tease Dean had ever laid his eyes on. There had been moments where Dean felt Castiel’s eyes on him. One particular one, which was something Dean thought about every time he laid in his bed, was when they were in the shower. It happened in the guy’s locker room after P.E class. Everyone was doing their own thing, showering and getting ready for next class. Dean didn’t have too many problems when it came to his very own self-esteem, so he wasn’t that ashamed of his body. 

He was taking a shower when Castiel came. He felt heat rise as he locked his eyes with Castiel’s. Castiel’s burning gaze was all over Dean’s body, tracing every inch of naked skin, his eyes looking just as hungry as his mouth. It didn’t last long, perhaps only a few seconds, but Dean was standing there, in a public shower with a half-hard dick. He tried to hide it, turning himself away to face the cold wall, but God, he couldn’t stop himself. He had no control when it came to Castiel Novak over there. He made his hard-on grow ever bigger as he took a quick peek at Castiel’s body as he was heading out of the cold shower. Dean felt dizzy, because goddammit, Castiel’s body must've been personally build by Jesus himself. Dean was going to have dreams about that ass and the size of him upfront. And don't get him started on with that ass. Man, tight pants hugging his ass was something to drool over, but his naked ass was something else. He felt like a creep, but couldn't control himself.

It took only fifteen minutes for him. He came with a tiny voice moaning for Castiel in another bathroom, his mind occupied on how tight Castiel’s ass looked, and how lick able his dick seemed.

Dean had laid his eyes on him a few times in class, and those few times were absolutely magic, magic that cursed him and turned his lap into a tent. Fully hard and aching for his voice. It was weird because those things never happened. Dean even googled a couple of times, because who the hell gets an erection with just hearing a voice or looking into someone's eyes? Was he that sensitive? But the thing was, when Dean found Castiel in the crowd, he would picture him in all different positions, and that truly messed with Dean’s head. (both heads).

So when Dean was collecting his books to go home, he stopped breathing. Castiel was leaning at the locker next to him, and, oh god, his eyes. “Hey, handsome.” It should’ve made Dean feel uncomfortable, but damn, who would feel uncomfortable by that approach.

“Hello, Castiel. I mean, I’ve heard your name h-here before and I remember it so, yeah, hi, hello.” 

Castiel, that goddamn prick, smirked and came even closer. People were heading home, so soon they were standing there alone. Alone.

“So, Dean, you’ve got these gorgeous eyes,” The heat had been on Dean's neck and face for a long time, but then he felt the warmth go a little lower, right under his belly, “such a shame that you absolutely can’t control them.” Dean was now confused. He didn't understand anything anymore, he was just a horny seventeen year old boy, he didn't deserve this pressure from his crush.

“W-what?” Dean tried to find a chuckle, but it came out as a gulp. “I see you, Winchester. I can trace your eyes. I see the way you look at my ass, not to mention my front view. You like what you see, huh? I taste even better than I look, sweetheart.” 

He came close to him, so close that Dean could smell him and feel a poke in his thigh, and then Dean felt a warm hand forming around his manhood, and he was so on fire that he felt dizzy. Dean thought he swallowed his tongue for a second, because he remembered a dream exactly about this, except this was far from a dream. This was as real as it could get. Castiel Fucking Novak was touching him, and Dean was flying. They were staring at each other, Dean losing his sanity, mouth hanging and arousal kicking in, while Castiel was all fun and games, like it was no big deal. That motherfucker was just biting his lips with a smirk, while checking out Dean's size. So freaking hot. Then the warmth of Castiel’s hand just disappeared as he just walked away. He walked away like it was nothing, like he didn’t just fucking touch him. "Fuck me," Dean exhaled. He didn't mean it literally, but then he realized, he fucking did. Castiel didn't hear his words, though, and it was all Dean could say for the moment.

He was out of breath, but there were no chance in hell that he would walk home after this. “H-hey!” Dean eyed him as he disappeared into a locker room. He turned around, checking if anyone was watching him, but nothing was going to stop him as the tent in his tight pants felt like exploding. He was ready to feeling sore for weeks when the door closed, and the two boys were alone.

Because Dean followed Castiel into thirty minutes of absolute heaven (a very messy and hot heaven).

**Author's Note:**

> I'm too lazy to write the whole smut, so enjoy the tease, guys ;)


End file.
